Remember how it felt?
by MayoAmor22
Summary: After returning back to Gotham Bruce hasn't been himself. Perhaps it has to do with thoughts of a certain hero's massive cock.


**Here's my second SuperBat smut fic for you guys.**

**Warning: Graphic PWP**

* * *

"Master Wayne" Bruce popped back into reality, realizing that he had dozed off for a good five minutes.

"My apologizes, Alfred" He said while rubbing his tired eyes.

"You should get some rest, sir. You haven't been yourself since you took that trip to Metropolis this past week" Alfred suggested, feeling concern for his young master and friend. He feared that something occurred that Bruce refused to tell him about when he got back. "If I may ask, What exactly happened during your trip?"

Bruce turned his chair, so he could stare into his eye's. He starred for quite some time before answering, he wanted to be sure Alfred didn't know.

"Nothing important, Alfred so no need to worry. I think I'll take a shower before going to bed" He said as he stood up from the monitors.

"Alright, do you need anything else?" He asked as he picked up Bruce's Cedar Planked Salmon on the silver platter he was holding.

"No I'm fine Alfred, thank you" Bruce reassured his older friend by patting his shoulder as he set off to his room "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Master Bruce"

* * *

Once in the master bathroom Bruce turned on the shower as he waited for the water to reach the right temperature he stripped out of his sweaty grey T-shirt and sweats. When he was completely naked he disposed of the clothes in the black hamper by the door. Before he turns toward the shower something catches his attention in the corner of his eye. He looked to find his reflection in the full body mirror. He walks closer to examine his torso and shoulders as they revealed bite marks and bruises in the shape fingertips that haven't healed, yet. Bruce hesitantly slides his hand across the rough skin that were too sensitive to be from last week.

"Dammit Clark" The memory of what took place was clear in his mind and very real to his dislike, but what he hated wasn't the fact that it was Clark or a man...it's that he didn't object to anything that was done to him. Especially when he shamelessly explored his body with those strong hands of his.

Steam was starting to fill the room telling him that the water was hot enough to get in. He stormed to the shower that way he could wash up and go to bed. He didn't need this and the quicker he's done the quicker he could distract himself to ignore those intruding thoughts.

The warm water was welcoming against his skin almost like hands teasingly moving against his body. Bruce moaned at the thought and he leaned against the tile wall for support. He shook his head to physically reset his brain as he reached for his new bottle of 'head & shoulders' Alfred just bought him. He flipped the cap, but before he could wash his hair the scent of the shampoo made him drop the container. Clark used the same...

_*Ah shit* _He thought as his blood rush to his groin.

He grabbed his growing erection in a tight grip, stroking himself roughly. He used his other hand to slide up his torso and tease his nipples. It wasn't the best, but it was all he had. He circled his thumb over the slit of his cock, which caused him to spread his legs absentmindedly. Bruce closed his eyes to try an imagine the real thing touch every inch of his body till he exploded.

A hand wrapped around his cock, helping him stroke and another moved to flick his nipples. "Wow I had no idea, Bruce"

His eye shot open to Clark's husky voice, somewhat surprise. He was so lost in his fantasy he didn't hear or even respond to him touching him.

"Get off" He struggled against him, but Clark continued to teasing him.

His hands moved to Bruce's lower abdomen taking his balls into both hands. Bruce lost balance from the overwhelming sensation of his balls that his entire upper body was plastered against the tiles.

"I love it when you look like this, Bruce" He growled as he sinked his teeth over a mark on the smaller man's shoulder that was made days earlier.

"AAAAH" He screamed from the pain. Not long after he bumped him forward as he grinned his erection against Bruce's asshole.

"S-Stop" He attempted to move, but Clarks grip around his waist was too strong.

"Cum for me" He purred as he licked the muscles on his back. "I want to be the reason you cum, Brucie"

"Nnnnnnf N-no ah AAAAAAAAAAH" He came all over the wall, covering Clark's hand as well.

_*I did it again*_

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Bruce pushed him aside and walked right out of the shower not bothering to turn off the hot water "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get out" He shouted at him

"What?" He was shocked by his response "You did say that when we were have even more fun in my apartment a couple of days ago"

"Of course I did"

"Oh no you didn't" Clark exit the shower toward Bruce's naked body. "If I can recall you were begging me to stick my cock up your sweet, tight mussy"

"I said no such thing..." He slipped on a wet patch, which he fell toward the floor. Luckily, Clark grabbed him in the nick of time and held him close enough that his cock rubbed against Bruce's.

"Let me go, Clark" He yelled on last time before his mouth was intruded by an aggressive and eager tongue.

The taller man sucked hard on his neck as he took his thighs to wrap them around his waist. Bruce didn't fight the kiss or how Clark nudged his ass with his finger.

"I want to hear you scream my name as I thrust myself against your prostate"

"Don't say such things" He pulled away to breathe, but his breath hitched when he bit his earlobe.

Clark looked at him with anger, which shocked Bruce. Before he could react he was shifted between Clarks legs on the floor with his facing the mirror. :Do you not think you're sexy or is it that you can perform without an audience" He purred in his ear.

"Remember how we did it in front of the window..." He licks a bite on his neck and blows cold air over it, which made Bruce gasp "...Twice"

"AH.." Clark forced his legs open that way he had a great view of his rock hard dick, his juicy balls. and pink ass. He placed his fingers by his mouth and ordered him to suck "Lube them up nice, baby"

Bruce eventually allowed them into his mouth and spread his spit all around as he sucked them hard.

"That's enough" Clark pulled his fingers out of his mouth and immediately stuck his index finger into Bruce's ass.

"AH SHIT! CLARK" He yelped in discomfort

"Remember now, Bruce" He thrust his finger in and out of him as quickly as he could. When Bruce was ready he added another.

"Y-yes" The smaller man screamed from pleasure now "I remember"

"Are you ready for more?" Clark used his other hand to pump Bruce as he still pounded his fingers into his yummy asshole.

He shook his head as he moaned his back now up against Clark's back "Mmmmf"

Clark removed his fingers and thrusted his giant cock into his ass so fast Bruce had to reach back to hold on to Clark. He pulled out and pounded back in just as fast, causing the smaller man to dig his nails into Clark's skin.

"Bruce look at yourself as I thrust into you" He commanded as he turned his face with his hand. "I want you to see how much you love my cock and be reminded that I'm the only one that's allowed to make you act so pitiful."

Bruce could barely watch as Clark thrusted up and hit his prostate. He wanted to just lay against him and lose himself in the sensation of every thrust. Clark lifted himself up that way Bruce had to lean against the mirror to support himself.

"You're so fucking tight, Bruce. I can feel your ass wrapping around me like it doesn't me to stop" Clark thrust harder into Bruce, forcing him to stare straight at himself being fucked in the ass mercilessly and pumped at an overwhelming pass"

"AH Cl-Clark I'm going to cum" He pushed against his thrusts as he felt himself reach closer to climax.

"Ooo Ah Mmmmf KAAAAAL!" He yells as he covers his stomach and the mirror with his jizz.

Bruce collapsed against the taller man's firm body, completely drained.

"That was great" Clark whispered in his ear as he carried him to bed. "Maybe we could try that again"

Bruce didn't respond, he was asleep from the exhaustion. "I may have been too rough"

Clark picked up the unconscious man and carried him to the bed. Just before leaving him alone for the night he gave him a kiss goodnight on the forehead.

"Night, Bruce" He said as he flew out the open window back to Metropolis.

* * *

**It is 2am and I'm finally done. I hope u loved my fic and if you want I can make a fic explaining the sexy details of what went down in Metropolis ;3**

**Please leave reviews of what you thought. Love ya!**


End file.
